The semiconductor industry is continually driven to improve chip performance by further miniaturization of devices through process and integration innovations. Chemical Mechanical Polishing/Planarization (CMP) is a powerful technology as it makes many complex integration schemes at the transistor level possible, thereby facilitating increased chip density.